Cool Water
by Teobi
Summary: Original series Scott/Penny. Scott takes a shower and reminisces over a one-off encounter.


I've had this in my documents since forever. Originally published at Belah Ghaat's Temple, then at AO3. Now here. Original Series Scott/Penny.

SPSPSP

Scott was sore all over. His shoulders, his back, his ribs, even his teeth hurt. He was dirty and hot and tired and felt every one of his thirty years of age. If he didn't get into that shower soon, he was going to have a meltdown.

He locked his door behind him. At last, some privacy. Private moments were too damned precious in this house!

He sat on the edge of the bed and eased off his boots. Jesus, that felt good. He pulled off his sodden socks and curled and uncurled his toes, wincing as the joints clicked and the balls of his feet throbbed.

He undid his light blue sash and eased it off his shoulders, glad to be rid of its bulk- the gun holster that always dug into his hip. He folded it and put it on the floor.

He put his arms over his back and pulled off his blue uniform top in one smooth motion. Slight static crackled in his hair as it went over his head. He balled it up and threw it across the room.

He flexed his shoulders and rolled his head around to the left and then to the right. His neck bones grated and crunched. He grimaced, rubbing his face with both hands, dragging his fingers through his hair. He lay back on the bed and put his hands on his bare stomach, just staring at the ceiling for a while.

He got up and went into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and let the water run for a bit. He lowered the heat and put his hand under to check the temperature. He slipped his uniform trousers down over his lean hips and long legs and kicked them into a corner.

Naked, he took a look at himself in the mirror. He didn't like to think of himself as vain, but he was pretty comfortable with what he saw. No visible fat- okay he wasn't quite as lean as John, but he wasn't as solidly chunky as Virgil. His shoulders were broad and muscular and he was proud of that, but then he'd worked hard on getting them that way. He needed to be tough to do the job that he did. His legs were strong, his thighs in good shape. His rump was as good and firm as any fit thirty year old man's rump should be.

Those dimples though. Two little dents in his face, but the amount of women he'd managed to seduce by flashing them along with a raised eyebrow and an appraising look. It was almost _too_ easy at times.

Even Penny had succumbed.

This, of course, was top secret. Penny especially didn't want anyone to know. One night he had had to stay over at Creighton Manor. He had escorted her to a Ball and they were drunk. Not three-sheets-to-the-wind slaughtered, just giddy and merry and lightheaded. Penny had told him to use the spare room. Halfway through the night she had eased the door open and slipped into bed with him, waking him up. Without a word she had kissed him deeply, ignoring his half asleep protests until he began responding to her kiss, probing her mouth with his hot tongue, sliding his hands over her pert breasts, thumbing her nipples until they became rock hard buds.

She had whispered just three words into his ear.

"Fuck me, Scott."

His response had been immediate. Blood rushed to his groin and his cock swelled and hardened. She'd rolled him onto his back and straddled him. There was an almost animal look on her face and her blonde hair hung over her eyes. She'd taken his cock in her small, slim hand and guided him into her soaking slit, moaning throatily as he slid all the way in. He'd gazed up at her, spellbound. She rocked on top of him, gently gaining a steady rhythm until before long she was riding him hard and fast. Scott held tightly to her hips and matched her downward thrusts with upward ones of his own. He drove into her, hard, pounding her wet tunnel with his enormous shaft. Sweat began to coat his brow and trickle down his temple. He gasped with sheer exertion. She mewed and cried like a kitten while the bed creaked and groaned as she rode Scott's magnificently hard cock, coating him with her juices, her head thrown back in sheer ecstasy, blonde strands of hair plastered to her shining cheeks.

Finally they came, almost together. Penny arched backwards and cried out sharply, pushing down hard, grinding against him, her thighs trembling and taut. Seconds later Scott came too, a shout bursting from his throat as he ejaculated into her, his eyes closed and jaw tightened as his balls emptied spurt after spurt of hot cream deep inside her soaking wet slit.

Finally she collapsed on top of him, leaving him speechless and overwhelmed with pleasure.

He smiled at the memory. That was just the first fuck. Penny had exhausted him that night.

Of course, once they'd sobered up it was business as usual, and no-one had ever found out. That was the way it was going to stay, too, but the memory was always pretty good to go back to.

Scott stopped looking at himself and got into the shower. The cool water poured over his head, saturating his hair, tickling over his face and neck. He tipped his head back and sighed gratefully. The water massaged his shoulders, his chest, his back. Even his poor tired feet began to wake. He stood there for long, lazy moments, taking all the time in the world. His hot, sore muscles welcomed the tingling feelings of relief that coursed through him, making him glad to be alive.


End file.
